C. E. Costello presented a workshop at the 1997 meeting of the American Society for Mass Spectrometry. This tutorial was attended by more than two hundred persons and was taped to allow for wide circulation and to provide a ready reference for attendees. Subsequent to the meeting, a booklet containing all of the graphics was assembled and permission to reproduce copyrighted material was obtained. The package is now being made available through the Society.